Embodiments of the invention are generally directed to communication systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus, methods and data structures to exchange channel state information in a wireless communication system.
Performance improvement in wireless communication systems may be achieved if the channel characteristics are known by the transmitter, or source, of a wireless communication signal. Conventional techniques for providing the transmitter with information associated with such channel characteristics suffer many implementation-centric limitations, which limit their practicality. An improved apparatus, methods and associated data structures overcoming at least one of these practical limitations is provided in the disclosure, below.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.